


yield and merge

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [166]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Humiliation, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hard Fucking, Obedience, Rape Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, submission as a training tactic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Wanda comes to the cell voluntarily. She takes off her clothes and leaves them in the hallway and closes the door, listening for the locks to click into place.She gave consent, voluntarily, for Clint to come into this cell and do things to her that would help her with her control.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Rare Pairs [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	yield and merge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> Thank you to Cinnamon for the beta!

Wanda comes to the cell voluntarily. She takes off her clothes and leaves them in the hallway and closes the door, listening for the locks to click into place. She puts on the cuffs her of own volition, awkwardly, behind her back. It takes a few minutes, but she persists, because she wants to be an Avenger and she doesn’t want to be a danger to those around her.

Yesterday she gave consent, voluntarily, for Clint to come into this cell and do things to her that would help her with her control.

The door opens and he comes in. He’s wearing all black clothes and a grimace. Over the last few months, Wanda has gotten used to Clint’s crooked smile when he sees her, the fatherly affection in his eyes. Now it’s gone, and in its place is the merciless stare of one of SHIELD’s top agents.

“You ready?” he says gruffly.

Wanda nods.

He steps closer. “They’re watching, you know.” He nods at a little camera in the corner, a black little pimple poking out of the ugly concrete wall. “If you don’t do what I say, they’ll know.”

Wanda clears her throat. “I understand,” she says confidently.

All she has to do is not use her powers. She’s had sex before. She’s had sex she hasn’t wanted before, but had to do for good reasons. She knows Clint won’t do anything to truly hurt her, and she doesn’t think her powers would do anything to truly hurt him. The rest is just endurance.

Clint slips his hand into her hair and tugs until her neck is arched uncomfortably back. Wanda’s hands clench instinctively, pull against the cuffs. There’s no give in them.

Clint sees. He smiles. “Good girl,” he says.

Then he rams his knee into her chest.

Wanda tumbles, off the cot, onto the concrete floor. She can’t breathe, can’t even gasp for air. The pain in her chest is stunning. After a long moment, her eyes rolling back into her head, she manages to take in a choked breath.

Clint kicks her in the gut.

He drags her back onto the bed before she manages to breathe. Her magic rises up, burns behind her eyes, and even without her hands she could kick out, send the energy that way, but. That’s what they’re here for.

She lays on her back, her wrists crushed under her hips, and tries to relax, focuses on getting her breath back.

A zipping sound makes her peek, and she sees Clint wrapping his belt slowly around his hand, looking down her body and between her legs. She closes them instinctively, and the belt whips out, leaves a white-hot pain on the inside of her knee. Wanda screams.

“Don’t try and hide from me,” Clint says, grinning an ugy grin. “This class is pass-fail, and the only way you pass is by being a good little girl and letting me do what I want, and I want to see you.”

Wanda clenches her teeth, her gut still aching, and slowly lets her legs fall back open.

The belt snaps out again and hits her thigh. She screams again, arching away from the pain, and her gut aches harder. Wanda feels tears on her cheeks as she gasps for breath. 

A smack on her thigh, right over the last hit, and she shrieks again.

“I said don’t close your legs!”

She hadn’t even realized she had. Wanda forces her legs open, her hips straining, gasping and choking on air and shivering.

Nothing happens, and she breathes. Nothing happens, and Wanda realizes that it’s only been a few minutes since Clint opened the door. She didn’t know it would be like this, didn’t realize how fast she would be crying.

Something rough and strange teases at her pussy and Wanda flinches. She forces her legs apart wider, unsure if they moved to close, and waits for another line of pain.

Instead, Clint chuckles.

“Look at you. Such a good girl for me already. I don’t know why we even need to be here.”

The rough thing is forced inside her and Wanda gasps, arching her back to get away. It slices at sensitive skin as it’s pushed in. Wanda looks down, confused, and realizes it’s the tongue of Clint’s belt.

He meets her eyes and reaches up to grope her breast. He’s rough, squeezing and pulling it, pinching the nipple between his knuckles. She looks at the wall and he smacks her breast, hard.

“Keep your eyes on me, Wanda.”

Wanda blinks away the tears and obeys.

The belt goes deeper inside her, and something else- his fingers, go in with it. It’s awful, dry and rough and scratchy like cheap leather and her hips come off the bed again.

Clint leans down and puts his mouth over her mound. His tongue rubs over her clit, slimy and strange until the sensation turns to _good_ and gentle sucking. He keeps his eyes locked to hers, seeming to smile at her. He sits up again with a last slow lick, and then his hand raises and comes down on the same spot.

Wanda sees red. 

Her magic reacts before the pain even hits her, burning under her skin and to her hands behind her back. It’s behind her eyes, she could send him into a nightmare with a thought, the cuffs could be dust and he would never touch her again.

Clint forces the belt and his fingers deeper inside of her and Wanda remembers, again, that this is a test.

She breathes. She relaxes. She cries, and when she can she blinks open her eyes and there is Clint sitting between her legs, one hand inside her and the other stroking down her belly to rub his thumb gently over her clit.

“There you go,” he says condescendingly. “Not too hard, right?”

She huffs, angry and powerless, and his hand raises again. 

“Yes, it’s not too hard!” she blurts, jerking on the bed- not away from him, she can’t do that, just aimlessly, her whole body shaking.

Instead of hitting her clit again, Clint drops his hand and rubs over it, slowly. Wanda shudders, it feels so good. The rest of her is cold and hurt and every movement pulls at the raw skin of her pussy, but she can’t help but writhe into his touch.

“You should thank me,” Clint says conversationally.

Wanda swallows. “Thank you, Clint,” she murmurs.

He gets on his knees so he can lean over her. He kisses her gently on the lips. Wanda wants to turn away. She hasn’t kissed too many people; she didn’t realize this training would include it.

Her head does turn away slightly and he touches her cheek gently to turn it back. She flinches at the soft touch, but lets him kiss her again, then lets his tongue into her mouth when he slides across her lips. She feels heat building in her hands again and breathes through her nose, forcing it to slip away.

The belt is pulled out of her pussy and something else takes its place. Wanda barely opens her eyes, just catches Clint’s hot gaze, before he thrusts in all at once.

Wanda can’t help but shout, can’t help but try and pull away, but her hands are trapped and her magic has been pushed away, and his breath is on her face and his dick is inside of her and his laughter is in her ears.

He squeezes her hips, her ass, as he enters her again and again, pulling all the way out so he can tease the head of his cock against her clit and lips, then come in again at an angle and earn another shriek. He kisses her and pulls her hair and Wanda can’t remember anything except that she has to let him.

“Thank me,” Clint grunts into her ear. “Say ‘thank you, Daddy.’”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she sobs. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he demands.

Wanda can’t even think. She babbles, half her words coming out too loud as he fucks her hard and jerks her whole body.

“Thank- you- for… for teach-ing me, thank you for- I need- control my- my powers- I need- I need- to train, to control, I need-”

Clint starts fucking her harder and Wanda can’t keep talking. She cries out, but it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. Her hands hurt and her stomach hurts and the lines on her thighs hurt, but where Clint is fucking her doesn’t hurt, it feels. It feels. 

Wanda realizes that her cries don’t sound like pain anymore, and that she has one leg on the mattress and one leg around Clint’s hips. He kisses her again and she kisses back, sucking on his tongue, burying a hand in his hair and scratching down his back with the other. Something builds and builds and she’s crying and she thinks she’s supposed to fight it.

“Come for me,” he orders, and Wanda throws her head back.

He fucks her through it, slowing down when she whimpers, and he pulls out gently and a few moments later she feels his come on her stomach. She reaches out idly, catches his cock and his fingers bump up against hers for the last few jerks.

The cot is small, and when he collapses next to her, laughing, Wanda has to move nearly to the edge to accommodate him.

“You broke the cuffs,” he laughs into the pillow.

Wanda opens her eyes, looks down at her hand on her hip. She has to blink a few times before remembering, and then she twists to look at Clint. 

“Is that-?”

“It’s okay,” he says. “I think we’ll put that in the win category.”

Wanda sighs in relief, then shivers. She looks down and sees her own naked body and Clint’s, still dressed in a black shirt, his pants around his knees.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Clint says gently. He turns away and pulls his pants up. Wanda looks away at the rest of the small cell until he turns back over. She doesn’t want to meet his eyes again, but he runs his fingers gently down her arm.

“You did real good, kid. Top marks.”

He puts his arm around her, tugs gently at her hip, and Wanda lets herself be rolled into his chest. Clint puts his arms around her and kisses her forehead. Wanda breathes into his neck, and lets herself relax.


End file.
